Ledan/Relationships
Romances Ásta (wife) Ásta was Leda's wife and childhood friend, the mother of his children, Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Sigríðr, Mæja and Rúni as well as the sister of Abjǫrn. Since she is stated to be at least a year older than Leda, she was born at some point between the years 340 and 242 BC in Iron Age Sweden in the same small village as Ledan. Ásta died as a result of an infected stab wound at the age of approximately 32, shortly after the birth of her and Leda's youngest son, Rúni. Ásta and Leda's relationship was very open in terms of trust; for instance, Ásta was fully aware of Leda's magic and abilities as well as his sexuality, even though both things were stigmatised in their society in certain situations and were something one would be reluctant to admit to people. considering the times, this shows that Leda trusted Ásta very deeply. Personality Appearance Dean Winchester (boyfriend, Ruby's verse) Dean Winchester and Leda met in season 3 shortly before Dean died as a result of the demon deal he made for Sam. Leda was a monster-of-the-week as a witch, having been caught by Sam and Dean selling custom spells in exchange for favours in a small town bar, making his MO actually strikingly similar to a crossroad demon. Dean went to the bar to 'try to find out more about the monster-of-the-week', however, to Sam's full knowledge he'd really gone to pick up chicks. It was only Personality Appearence Other Verses Older!Verse Amrit Nayar (ex) Amrit Nayar is a collegue, close friend and ex boyfriend of Ledan's, the two having been in a romantic relationship for around a decade over a century ago. Despite having broken up after this fairly long time, they are on good terms and consider each other close friends, though it is unknown if it was always this way. Amrit claims to place a lot of trust in Leda, possibly due to the fact they have known each other for nearly 500 years, Leda having been the person who taught Amrit his magic when they met in 16th century India. Luna Gray (ex) Noah Motsepe (ex) Family Thyrvï Thyrvï is a powerful witch, Ledan's mother and the grandmother of Cenríkr, Ælfric, Sigríðr, Mæja and Rúni, among others. Thyrvï raised Leda alone, as Jophiel died when Leda was three, teaching him all she knew about her craft (despite there being a stigma attached to male witches), which even then was quite a fair amount. It was because of this he and his mother were very close when he was younger, and continue to be close despite some very distinct and major 'ethical divergences' centred around the nature of her "immortality", which she gains though stealing years from innocent people to stop her ageing. Thyrvï remained very present in Leda's life even as an adult, though when he had children himself this seemed to make her extremely uncomfortable. Due to her acute vanity, Thyrvï didn't like the idea of growing old, and while she still wasn't technically old in the conventional sense, being a grandmother made her feel old. Thyrvï appears to resent her son for his immortality for this reason. It was Leda's immortality, paired with her vanity, which drove her to her being the kind of witch she is today. Thyrvï started off as a witch practising healing magic, not out of any kind of moral 'calling', or kindness, but because in those times it was the kind of magic that was most profitable. Personality BITCH Appearance Cenríkr Ælfríkr Sigríðr ' Sigríðr' was the older daughter of Ledan and''' Ásta, the granddaughter of a powerful witch, Thyrvï, sister of Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Mæja and Rúni, and the niece of Abjǫrn. Mæja '''Mæja was the younger daughter of Ledan and Ásta, the granddaughter of a powerful witch, Thyrvï, sister of Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Sigríðr and Rúni, and the niece of Abjǫrn. She was born in 311BC in Pre-Viking (Iron Age) Scandinavia. Little is known about Mæja, other than that she probably lived the longest out of all of Leda's children from his first marriage, having apparently lived long enough to stop aging artound her mid 40s, have her own children, and live to be over 200 in her own right. it seems Mæja, like her elder brothers, learnt to fight and use weapons, despite the social stigma that surrounded women learning skills generally seen as part of a "man's role"; this gave her the opposite issue to Leda, whose magic was often frowned upon due to the practice of such arts being typically a "woman's role". While young girls were taught to fight to some dgree too, Leda taught him the same way as her brothers. Mæja may also have picked up some of her father's magic as well, however. Leda has stated that Mæja's fasicination with learning to fight was a worry to him, not because of any prejudice he had, but because of the harsh treatment "masculine" women faced in those times. Personality Little is known about Mæja's personality Appearence Mæja had brown hair, which she liked to have cut short for convenience. Trivia * By pure coincidence, despite their origins in Iron Age Scandinavia, Mæja is the second memeber of the family to have a variation of their name that appears in Greek mythology, the other being her father with the short form of his name. This was unintentional. ** Maia is a Greek goddess, often associated with the earth and sprigtime. ** Leda was the daughter of the Aetolian king Thestius, and wife of king Tyndareus of Sparta. Leda was admired by Zeus, who seduced her in the guise of a swan. (from Wikipedia) Rúni Rúni was the youngest son of Ledan and Ásta, the grandson of a powerful witch, Thyrvï, brother of Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Sigríðr, and Mæja, and the youngest nephew of Abjǫrn. Not much is known about him, other than the fact he died during infancy (at almost three) an unknown fever, despite Leda's best eforts to save him. Glendall Gabriel Remiel Jophiel Friends Nora Nora is Ledan's best friend. They first met when she was human, though initially Leda didn't know she was the same person as the woman he met in a bar in the present day. The first time they met was in pre-Christian Ireland, though only breifly. They met another time while Nora was helping Crowley. The third and most recent time they met was shortly after Ledan took on the ??, Thiel and met her again as he drowned his sorrows in the contents of the contents of an entire bar. Sophia Jones Ethan Winchester Dana Hanlon Category:Relationship Pages Category:Supernatural Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922